crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Loose Cannons (story)
Previous Edit: Added Date provided by Bek Isodecan 01:02, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Character profiles Here's the more detailed character analysis I posted in the forums (based on Sir Lee's list of powers and Evan's own descriptions of his fellow students from Chapter 1) - feel free to adapt when expanding the main article: Evan Ramsey - MtF, energy sword and blast, danger sense, possibly more Billy Cord - manifested tentacles The local sneak thief. Had a thing about ninjas, and didn't have the common sense to not broadcast it. Suzy Kim - speedster A cute little Korean prankster slash troublemaker. I was only surprised that they'd actually gotten something on her. Roxanne Lockhart - FtM, electrokinetic One of the local dopers. Nods off in class every so often. Can't really blame her. When she's straight, she's sharp as a whip. WAY too smart for this school. Darcel MacArthur - 'Superman' package Okay, 'Big Mac' was a surprise. Mac is a 'Big Brother' type, y'know the guy who tries to get close to girls but finds out that they regard him as 'safe'. Has a real 'Sir Galahad' complex, and he's sent a couple of real assholes to the infirmary and one to the hospital. But, he was protecting a girl at the time, so no charges were pressed. I wondered what he did to get them to drop the hammer on him. Chris Polk - MtF, light powers Polk was one of the school's 'guerilla capitalists', the guys who buy and sell stuff like scalped tickets, knockoff fashions and like that. Chris sold a little weed, but he wasn't one of the local pushers. He bought from one of the local pushers, but he didn't sell anything harder than weed. I'd bought from him a couple of time, just to take the edge off, y'know. Not a bad guy. Good weed. Eddie Ramos - size warper Your basic meathead. He's sort of a bully, but it's not so much that he's mean, as it is that he has poor impulse control (as the shrinks would say). He just does things without really thinking. He tends to think more with his body than his brain, and since he's 5'11 and 260 lbs. at least, people tend to get trampled when he gets going. Rachel Watkins - F2M, metallic form Rae's one of those large angry black girls. And I do mean LARGE. She was in a weight class with Eddie Ramos and Big Mac. She got mistaken for a boy. A LOT. Very thuggy. Hung with Zac Montgomery and Krazy K. Had a few run-ins with her, but nothing major. I got no beef with the Rae-gun. Or, at least, I HOPE that I got no beef with her. She can be scary mean. Godzilla in Mo Def mean. Wendy Blocker - died in transformation machine Your basic stone-cold high school uber-bitch, only she didn't have the weasely cunning to suck up to the teachers. Ramon Gugleamo - died in transformation machine Your basic banger wannabe. No big shocker there. Zac Montgomery - died in transformation machine Hung around with Rachel, other than that no information given. Shawn Turner - MtF, aerokinetic Almost Eddie's polar opposite. Shawn's one of those scrawny 'bantam' black kids, and he's the type that sandbags all his anger until he can't hack it anymore, and then he blows up at whoever's ticking him off at the moment. So, of course, the assholes use him like a jack-in-the-box to amuse themselves. Poor little putz. Hadda feel for him. I was headed in that direction myself, until I learned that you could get the assholes to back off if you showed them that you could get back at them and get away with it. Died in Chapter 2